A device has been conventionally known which controls acceleration and deceleration of a cornering vehicle to adjust the loads applied to front wheels of the vehicle functioning as steering wheels thereof so that a series of operations performed by a driver while the vehicle is travelling on a curve (braking, steering, acceleration, steering return, and other operations) are natural and stable. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle dynamics controller. The vehicle dynamics controller controls acceleration and deceleration of a vehicle in the direction of travel thereof based on a lateral jerk applied to the vehicle in response to a steering operation performed while the vehicle is travelling on a curve, and determines the deceleration of the vehicle that is yet to enter the curve in consideration of the acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle travelling on the curve, thereby reducing the sense of strangeness felt by a driver.